mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Top 10 Scariest Serial Killers
A serial killer is defined as someone who kills three or more people over a long period of time. They are usually male and possess a "mask of sanity", which means that on the surface, they appear to be normal law-abiding citizens with a pleasant demeanor. However, beneath their facade serial killers are psychopaths who lack the capability to empathize with the suffering of their victims. Read on to learn about ten of the scariest serial killers ever captured! Number 10 Mr. Happy Mr._Happy_will_cut_Cash's_bro,_piece_by_piece.jpg Mr. Happy.jpg|James Earl Cash behind Happy. David Coburn also known as Mr. Happy was a husband and father, but he was also a repeated sex offender who victimized countless people during his lifetime. He was caught sexually assaulting two teenage boys in 1983 and sentenced to 10 years in jail, but due to his exemplary behavior as an inmate he was released on parole after serving just 18 months. Once he was released from jail, Happy briefly remarried and became a popular and jovial member of society. He enjoyed dressing up as a clown and volunteering at children's parties, parades, and other community gatherings. He was a respected man and well-liked by his neighbors. During the six years between the time he got out of jail and when he was finally arrested again for suspicion of kidnapping, Happy murdered an astounding 33 young men. He buried most of the bodies in the crawl space of his house, in his yard, and later, he dumped them in a nearby river. He would lure hitchhikers, female prostitutes, and other people into his car or his home, then torture, rape, and murder them. After he was arrested and the police found the bones in his basement, Happy issued a full confession, but escaped prison in 2003, along with other inmates at the riot in the Dixmor Asylum. Happy was killed by his fellow inmate, James Earl Cash in 2006. Happy was also a member of the Innocentz gang. Number 9 Enrico Noriega Smileys_2.jpg Enrico imprisoned.jpg|Enrico in jail. Enrico Noriega is one of the scariest serial killers in U.S. history. Over the course of five years, Enrico murdered 17 men and girls; worse yet, his murders involved rape, dismemberment, and necrophilia. Despite the fact that several of Enrico's victims managed to escape, he was not caught until one victim ran into the street and flagged down a police car. Once inside his house, police made a series of disturbing discoveries: Noriega along with his wife, Elizabeth, had been trying to create a "mindless sex slave" by drilling into the skulls of their still-living victims. When the victims died, Enrico would perform grotesque acts on the bodies, including sexual assault. Enrico was eventually brought to justice on November 28, 2005 he was, like Mr. Happy, imprisoned at the Dixmor Asylum. However, in 2006 an escaped inmate James Stalker bribed all of the asylum doctors and officals to let the inmates go, and let them take over the entire asylum. Stalker's movie star James Earl Cash beated up Enrico with a hammer later that night in 2006, but Noriega survived and is still living today in the prison at the same asylum. Number 8 Grosvenor McCaffrey Grosvenor_yelling.jpg McCaffrey killed Evlyn.jpg|McCaffrey confesses his murders. Grosvenor McCaffrey was a good-looking guy, but seemed rude and evil. However, behind his handsome face lurked the twisted mind of a serial killer, and between the years of 1968 and 1974 Grosvenor kidnapped and murdered 30 young women in the U.S. Thoes were just the women we know of: experts agree that he could have been responsible for up to forty disappearances and murders to which he didn't confess. To lure in his victims, McCaffrey would often pretend to be disabled or would pose as an authority figure. Other times, he would simply break into his victim's homes and bludgeon them to death as they slept. After killing them, he would rape, torture, and dismember them, often keeping souvenirs (like their heads) in his apartments for months at a time. After a thrilling police chase, McCaffrey was finally arrested and brought to justice in 1975. He was killed by shot to the head in February 1976, in Los Angeles, California. Number 7 Marlon Caine Unknown.png Known only as Marlon Caine, he strangled at least 71 women in Washington state during the 1990's and 2000's. His first five victims were discovered in the Green River. He was finally arrested after DNA evidence linked him to several missing women, and he took a plea bargain to avoid the death penalty. In exchange, Marlon agreed to disclose the location of all of his victim's bodies. Caine would pick up prostitutes and runaways, earn their trust by showing them a photo of his son, and then strangle them either with his bare hands or with a rope. He would often return to the bodies to have sex with them or arrange them in various poses. Despite having an IQ of only 82, Caine managed to avoid being caught for over a decade until he was finally caught in November of 2002. Caine was imprisoned at the Dixmor Hospital for the Criminally Insane. And was killed there in late 2015 by Giuseppe Travonni. Number 6 Adolf Ackermann Adolf_Ackermann_is_krazy.jpg Adolf Ackermann drawing.png|Draw of Ackermann. Though Adolf Ackermann only confessed to two murders and does not fit the typical definition of a "serial killer", his horrific acts have made him the inspiration for countless horror stories. Ackermann lived in a trailer with a couple of Skinz gang members. He was suspected of murdering his cousin, but police could not prove it. Soon after, Adolf began visiting the local cemeteries, digging up bodies of middle-aged women who he thought resembled his own mother, and assembling a "woman suit" out of their skin. He eventually killed two local women, and when police came to his trailer to investigate they found body parts everywhere. Police discovered human noses, vulvae, skulls made into bowls, skin masks, human heads in sacks, lamps and chairs upholstered in human flesh, organs in the refrigerator, and a belt made of human nipples. Adolf was arrested in 1975 and spent the rest of his life in the Dixmor asylum after being ruled criminally insane. He killed himself in 1976 due to depression. Number 5 Giuseppe Travonni Travonni.jpg Once listed as America's most prolific serial killer, Giuseppe Travonni killed at least 350 people over the course of twenty years, though he confessed that he was involved in up to 600 murders. Giuseppe was also known to be one of the Dixmor Project's greatest threats. After murder of a Dixmor's doctor, Travonni spent 10 years in jail but was eventually released due to overcrowding. Once he got out, he became a gangster in the New York and was involved in the mafia with Domenico Von Crane, a man who would soon become his rival and at some point friend. Giuseppe was killed by The String Puller with his own bare hands at the age of 48, he faked his death, however. He was accidentally cremated by Domenico Von Crane, but revived by Umberto Dixmor in 2015. Number 4 Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pinkamena with cleaver.jpg Pinkie knife.jpg|Pie with knife. One of the few female serial killers on record, Pinkie Pie was a pony who murdered at least seven men in France City in 2013. Pinkie was also the daughter of William Stracci. Pinkie lived a life of joy and had an easy and nice childhood and made a lot of friends. She was send to Earth in 2009, and there was adopted by the Straccis. Eventually, another pony named Rainbow Dash who was her old friend, came to France and was invited to her party on 22th of September, 2013. At the "party" however, Pinkie slowely tortured Dash and soon killed her by cutting off her wings and heart and even cutting out her cutie mark too. Pinkie was bailed out of jail by Johnny Corleone in 2014, and is now a free person and an ordinary mobster who works with Straccis. Number 3 Mr. Nasty Mr._Nasty_shadow.jpg Not much personal info is known about Mr. Nasty other than that he operated in northern California in the late 2000's and early 2015. Nasty murdered victims in Benicia, Vallejo, Los Angeles, and San Francisco between December 2005 and October 2007. Four men and three women between the ages of 16 and 29 were targeted. The killer originated the name "Nasty" in an August 7, 2008 letter to the local Bay Area press, which was just one in a series of taunting letters. These letters included four cryptograms. Of the four cryptograms sent, only one has been definitively solved. Suspects have been named by law enforcement and amateur investigators, but no conclusive evidence has surfaced. In April 2009, the San Francisco Police Department marked the case "inactive", yet re-opened the case at some point prior to March 2015. The case also remains open in the city of Vallejo, as well as in Los Angeles. Number 2 Leo Kasper Kasper.jpg Leo escaping jail.jpg|Kasper escaping prison. This serial killer Leonardo Leo Kasper was the second personality of a man named Daniel Lamb. He killed at least 52 women and children between 2001 and 2003 and was convicted in 2013. Kasper first killed his own sister in 2001, and during the experience he discovered that he could only achieve sexual satisfaction by stabbing and slashing women and men to death. Kasper was in and out of jail and suspected of crimes for many years, but there was never enough evidence to put him away for good. Finally, in a big massacre over West Virginia, Kasper was caught in 2003 and eventually knocked out and lost his memory. He was living as an normal, ordinary citizen until 2013, when he remembered who he really was and again decided to go on a killing spree. Leo was arrested next month and killed in January of 19th, 2015, by getting cut in half by elevator door at the riot in the Dixmor Asylum. Number 1 Clurkicus Clurkicus.jpg All his grace.jpg|Clurkicus doing his Satanic symbol. Between 2012 and 2013, Adrian-Todd LaRusso aka Clurkicus killed at least ten people in the Wichita, Kansas area. Because of his ugly face he was known as the "Freakshow". Clurkicus also sent notes to local authorities and media outlets describing the killing process, taunting them for not catching him. It was these letters that lead to his eventual death in 2015. After Clurkicus kidnapped his victims he would bind them and strangle them until they passed out. Then he'd let them wake up and do it again, repeating the near-death experience and getting sexual gratification from it. He would eventually strangle the victims to death and spit into an article of their clothing. Clurkicus was caught because police were able to extract a deleted file from a floppy disk the killer had sent them. On the disk was information about Clurkicus's church, an organization of which he was an active member and an Shinnoknist. It was DNA evidence that eventually busted Clurkicus, and he later confessed to the crimes. He was convicted of 10 counts of murder in 2014. He was killed in 2015, however, but it is now known that now he rules the Never Never Land. Category:Serial Killers Category:Ideas Category:Real Ideas